


La tua bocca sa di Roma centro

by nozisbagliato



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozisbagliato/pseuds/nozisbagliato
Summary: Cinque volte in cui Filippo ha proposto ad Elia di scopare e una in cui è Elia a farsi avanti.





	La tua bocca sa di Roma centro

**Author's Note:**

> raga fate meglio a cavarvi gli occhi piuttosto che leggere me che tento di scrivere smut fallendo. io vi ho avvertito.
> 
> menzione d'onore a quel cuore della mia beta reader alessia ilysm grazie di esistere.

1\. Elia e Filippo erano ad una festa insieme a tutti gli altri. Filippo stava ballando in mezzo alla pista, la testa reclinata all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi, lasciandosi pervadere completamente dalla musica. Ballava da solo, il che non succedeva spesso. Non stava cercando di farsi nessuno quella sera perché nessuno riusciva a destare il suo interesse; c’erano un paio di ragazzi carini, ma niente che lo invogliasse particolarmente. In ogni caso, la maggior parte erano troppo piccoli per lui e Filippo non aveva voglia di chiedere la carta d'identità a uno prima di poterselo fare.

Ad un certo punto, sgomitando tra la folla, Elia gli si piazzò davanti. “Ciao!” esclamò nel suo orecchio, facendo sobbalzare leggermente Filippo, che appena realizzò chi avesse davanti ricambiò il saluto. Nei mesi precedenti Filippo ed Elia erano diventati più o meno amici e si trovavano bene in compagnia dell’altro. Avevano passato più di una serata insieme, a parlare di tante cose diverse, e si scrivevano spesso su Whatsapp.

“Come mai stai ballando da solo?” chiese Elia, genuinamente sorpreso che Filippo non fosse spalmato su un qualche ragazzo.  
“Non c’è nessuno che mi piace.” Filippo fece spallucce. Elia fece scorrere lo sguardo per tutta la sala, individuando qualcuno che potrebbe interessare al ragazzo più grande. Elia si fermava spesso ad osservare gli altri ragazzi, senza darci troppo peso, e altrettanto spesso questi ragazzi gli piacevano da morire; non dava a vedere la cosa, però, tenendo queste sensazioni a lui strane solo per sè. Non si definiva in alcun modo, per confusione più che per principio. Era certo di non essere gay, ma era altrettanto certo che avesse un discreto interesse per i maschi; era un qualcosa in mezzo tra l'essere gay e l'essere etero, ma aveva paura di definirei bisessuale, quindi sceglieva semplicemente di non etichettarsi.  
“Quello? Moro, alto. Là,” indicò un ragazzo. Era un ragazzo molto bello, con il viso scolpito e i capelli scompigliati, che attirò immediatamente l'attenzione di Elia. Filippo lo aveva già notato, come aveva già notato la ragazza che gli stava incollata; in ogni caso non lo ispirava più di tanto.  
“Etero,” rispose asciutto Filippo, scrollando le spalle. Non si fece molte domande su Elia che puntava un ragazzo.  
“Tu trovi sempre qualcuno con cui provarci,” osservò Elia.  
“Detto sinceramente, l’unico ragazzo con cui varrebbe la pena provarci sta sera sei tu.” Filippo pronunciò quelle parole ad un millimetro dalle labbra dell’altro, il cui respiro si fermò un attimo dallo stupore. Filippo stava scherzando, ma dentro di sé lo sapeva perfettamente che si sarebbe fatto molto volentieri il ragazzo più piccolo. Non che Filippo avesse un reale interesse per Elia, ma lo trovava oggettivamente un ragazzo stupendo e adorava passare del tempo assieme a lui. Non gli sarebbe sicuramente dispiaciuto farselo, in sostanza.  
“Ah sì?” Filippo annuì, sorridendo malizioso. Elia era premuto contro il suo corpo, così vicini per riuscirsi a capire senza troppi problemi. Stavano ballando, stretti l'uno all'altro.

“Staresti proprio bene nudo nel mio letto,” affermò Filippo contro il suo orecchio, mentre una sua mano sfiorava appena il fianco di Elia. Elia era abbastanza ubriaco da non riuscire a comprendere bene la situazione e Filippo ci stava giocando sopra. Non aveva intenzione di fare niente con Elia, non quella sera almeno, ma provocarlo in quel modo lo divertiva.  
“Dai, Fili,” mormorò Elia, non sapendo come rispondere; Filippo stava avendo un effetto inaspettato su di lui e non sapeva come reagire. La mano di Filippo non lo stava più accarezzando dolcemente sul fianco, ma lo stava stringendo contro il suo corpo. Elia non era intenzionato a spostarsi e portò le sue mani sul collo sudato di Filippo, sfiorando con la punta delle dita i suoi capelli rosa. C’era una stana tensione sessuale tra loro, che nessuno dei due riusciva propriamente a comprendere.

“Potresti avere la notte di sesso migliore della tua vita,” affermò Filippo, la sua mano che si spostava sulla sua schiena, “ma sei ubriaco, quindi sarà per la prossima volta.” Filippo continuava a parlare a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra, cercando di non farsi travolgere troppo dalla situazione perché sapeva che sarebbe bastata una spinta di troppo dalle persone intorno e le loro labbra avrebbero inevitabilmente colliso e a quel punto non era certo di essere in grado di contenersi.  
“Non voglio fare sesso con te,” disse Elia, fissando dritto nei suoi occhi verdi. Filippo sorrise. Elia non si sentiva sicuro di quello che diceva; forse con Filippo ci avrebbe fatto effettivamente sesso, non ci aveva mai pensato prima di questa sera.  
“Non sai cosa ti perdi.” Elia non replicò.

Filippo gli scoccò un bacio sonoro sulla guancia, indugiando un momento sulla pelle morbida. Fu un contatto di pochi secondi, ma fece comunque correre un brivido lungo la schiena di Elia; non era di certo il primo bacio sulla guancia che riceveva da lui, anzi ne aveva ricevuto almeno uno ogni volta che lo aveva visto, ma nessuno era stato così intimo. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Filippo, stringendosi ancora contro di lui, e continuarono a ballare abbracciati. Elia in quel momento stava incredibilmente bene.

2\. Filippo era a casa, disteso scompostamente sul divano. Era una serata mogia, fuori pioveva e lui non aveva voglia di uscire, per cui aveva acceso Netflix e non aveva intenzione di smuoversi per alcun motivo. Ad un tratto lo schermo del suo telefono si illuminò: un messaggio da Elia. Era una foto: Martino e Niccolò, Giovanni Sofia, Luca e Silvia, tutti rispettivamente abbracciati. Filippo rispose subito, dicendogli che se glielo avesse chiesto lui sarebbe andato volentieri a fargli compagnia. In risposta ottenne un’altra foto da Elia: lui attaccato ad una bottiglia di birra; _Ho lei_ come didascalia. Filippo sorrise.

 _Non pensi che sarebbe stata una serata più interessante se invece che su quella bottiglia le tue labbra fossero state sul mio cazzo?_ Rispose Filippo, senza pensarci troppo prima di premere invio.

La riposta di Elia fu un’altra foto, questa volta in cui leccava il collo della bottiglia, reggendogli il gioco. Filippo si trovò basito, non sapendo cosa rispondere ma immaginando perfettamente la lingua di Elia sul suo cazzo invece che su quella bottiglia; era senza alcun dubbio un'immagine interessante.

Prima che Filippo riuscisse a formulare una risposta Elia gli inviò un altro messaggio _._

 **Elia** _Non so cosa darei per limonare anche io con qualcuno._  
**Filippo** _Se mi avessi chiesto di venire io ti avrei messo volentieri la lingua in bocca. E non solo quella._ Filippo aveva abbandonato ogni filtro con Elia ormai e non perdeva occasione di colpirlo con il suo umorismo distorto. Umorismo che senza dubbio occultava una parte sostanziale di verità. __  
**Elia** _Devi essere in astinenza da un po’._  
**Filippo** _Detto da chi è in astinenza da una vita._  
**Elia** _Non ridere delle disgrazie altrui._  
**Filippo** _Per farmi perdonare mi offro per terminare la tua astinenza._  
**Elia** _Apprezzo ma mi piacciono ancora le ragazze._  
**Filippo** _Lo dici come se non fosse palese che ti piacessero anche i ragazzi._ Era un azzardo, non ne era poi così sicuro, ma si ricordava bene di quella festa in cui avevano ballato insieme, quando Elia era come argilla morbida sotto le sue dita e i suoi dubbi si smaterializzavano. __  
**Elia** _Anche se fosse non mi piaceresti necessariamente tu._  
**Filippo** _Impossibile. Sono favoloso._  
**Elia** _Se lo dici tu._  
**Filippo** _Ne riparleremo quando sarai nel mio letto e mi implorerai di scoparti._  
**Elia** _Quindi mai?_  
**Filippo** _Vedremo, Santini. Potresti venire stupito dalle mie capacità di persuasione. O venire e basta._  
**Elia** _Dai ma quanti anni hai? 12?_  
**Filippo** _Gne gne gne.  
_**Elia** _Ecco appunto._

3\. Erano al Baretto insieme a Martino, Niccolò, Giovanni ed Eva. Filippo era arrivato per ultimo e aveva rubato una sedia dal tavolo vicino per metterla vicino a quella di Elia e sedersi. Stavano discutendo di una qualche interrogazione di matematica per cui nessuno era realmente preparato. Elia pareva a dir poco disperato ed effettivamente lo era, ma sarebbe comunque andato a prendere il suo quattro a testa alta. Filippo, estraneo alle loro dinamiche da liceali, si sentiva escluso dalla conversazione, non potendo in alcun modo intervenire; si limitò infatti a ridere dello sconforto di Martino ed Elia. Dopo un po’ l’argomento virò su “tresche”, in particolare alla coppia del momento: Luca e Silvia. Giovanni azzardò ad ammettere che erano ancora più rivoltanti di Martino e Niccolò e Martino fece finta di offendersi, stimolando risate a tutti i presenti.

“Ora manchi solo tu Eli’,” osservò Eva, guardandolo divertita.  
“Ce ne fosse una che mi volesse,” rispose lui sconsolato.  
“Filo, pigliatelo tu, ti prego,” lo pregò Eva, guardandolo implorante. Filippo indirizzò un sorrisino nei confronti di Elia, che alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi rise sonoramente nella direzione di Eva.  
“Secondo me stareste bene,” asserì Niccolò dopo un’occhiata complice con Martino.  
“Se Elia non fosse così etero un pensierino ce lo farei,” dichiarò Filippo; ormai per lui era assodato che Elia di eterosessuale avesse ben poco e si divertiva a punzecchiarlo su quell’argomento. Era altrettanto assodato che in queste affermazioni di Filippo ci fosse ben poca menzogna, in quanto ci sarebbe stato senza problemi con lui.  
“Che peccato,” bofonchiò Elia, scuotendo leggermente il capo.  
“Eli’, sperimentare ti farebbe solo bene. Prendi esempio da Eva che da ubriaca si pacca anche le sedie,” disse Martino, ridendo e beccandosi immediatamente un’occhiataccia dalla ragazza, che gli fece comparire uno sguardo spaventato in viso e lo fece zittire immediatamente.  
“Rega’, scusate, ma continuano a piacermi le ragazze,” cercò di frenarli Elia, poco contento di essere diventato il fulcro della conversazione.  
“Anche a me, zì, eppure…” disse Niccolò, concludendo la frase con un’occhiata verso il suo ragazzo. Martino osservò il fidanzato con un’espressione disapprovativa in viso, leggermente contrariato dalla sua uscita. “Io non volevo ricordarmi di questo dettaglio,” mormorò poco dopo, mettendo il broncio a Niccolò.  
“Gelosino,” replicò affettuosamente l’altro, baciandolo teneramente sul naso. Filippo si sentiva fiero quando li guardava: il suo lavoro da guru aveva avuto decisamente i suoi frutti; ogni tanto si trovava anche abbastanza schifato dai due, in realtà, in quanto erano estremamente melensi.

“Potremmo essere stomachevoli come loro se la smettessi di rifiutarmi,” disse a voce bassa ad Elia, affinché solo lui potesse sentirlo.  
“Non ci tengo, grazie,” rispose lui, ridendo.  
“Effettivamente loro due sono un po’ troppo stomachevoli,” asserì Filippo, unendosi alle risate dell’altro.  
“No ma tu dovresti vederli quando usciamo e a loro due viene voglia di scopare, cioè mi imbarazzo io per loro.”  
“Li ho visti, li ho visti. Dai, ma è comprensibile, stanno insieme da poco e sono tutti e due molto, molto, belli. Avrei difficoltà anche io con un ragazzo come Niccolò.” Anche questa volta Filippo non mentiva: trovava Niccolò davvero magnifico e un po’ invidiava la sua Rose per aver trovato un ragazzo così bello. Elia lo osservava di sottecchi, una punta di gelosia che si faceva spazio tra i suoi pensieri sentendolo parlare di Niccolò in quel modo, come se volesse che il ragazzo più grande parlasse così solo di lui; non avrebbe di certo mai ammesso tale sentimento, nemmeno a se stesso, però c’era e in quel momento si stava facendo sentire.  
“Con te, per esempio, non penso riuscirei a trattenermi.” Abbassò ancora di più la voce, non volendo che qualcun altro per sbaglio sentisse. A sentire quelle parole la sottile gelosia di Elia si placò e lo fece sciogliere in un sorriso accennato.  
“Io non ti darei corda come Martino.”  
“Hai sicuramente un punto debole.”  
Elia scosse il capo, “Sono impenetrabile.”  
“Con un po’ di pazienza e lubrificante risolviamo,” rispose prontamente Filippo, ridendo e provocando ilarità anche nell’altro.  
“Mi arrendo,” affermò Elia, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

Quando Filippo riportò lo sguardo sul resto del gruppo notò Martino e Niccolò che lo osservavano con un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra e sussurravano tra loro.

Stavano uscendo dal Baretto quando Martino si affiancò a Filippo e i bisbigli e i sorrisetti di poco prima furono spiegati: “Quindi ci stai veramente provando con Elia?”  
“Nope.” Filippo calcò la ‘p’ finale, facendola risuonare con un ‘pop’. Negò perché non era sicuro nemmeno lui di starci provando con Elia, dopotutto la maggior parte delle loro conversazioni finivano inevitabilmente in quel modo.  
“Mhh, sicuro? Vi ho visti prima.”  
“E che stavamo facendo prima?”  
“Parlavate, ma tu avevi il solito sguardo che hai quando ci provi con qualcuno.” Filippo si ritrovò stupito a constatare quando bene effettivamente lo conoscesse Martino a quel punto.  
“Anche Eli’ sembrava piuttosto preso, in realtà,” aggiunse Niccolò, sbucando da dietro Martino e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Quindi, Filo, se ci stai provando,” iniziò Martino  
“Ed è palese che ci stai provando,” intervenne il fidanzato. Ormai si completavano pure le frasi, perché non c’è mai fine al peggio, pensò tra sé e sé Filippo.  
“Insisti, perché con Elia bisogna insistere per forza,” concluse Martino.  
“Marti, il guru qui sono io. Non venite voi due a rubarmi il lavoro,” rispose Filippo, scompigliando i capelli del rosso.  
“Scusa, scusa.”  
“Stiamo solo cercando di far scopare Elia, ne ha bisogno,” aggiunse Niccolò.  
“Soprattutto ora che siamo tutti fidanzati,” disse Martino, “quindi, Filo, puntiamo tutti su di te.”  
“Voi due siete davvero insopportabili,” affermò Filippo, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Lo sappiamo,” replicarono loro in sincrono, sorridendo.

4\. Erano seduti soli fuori da un bar. All’interno c’era una festa abbastanza noiosa di cui entrambi si erano stancati, per cui si erano ritrovati seduti nei tavolini all’esterno con il fresco della notte che non li infastidiva perché entrambi avevano una discreta dose di alcol in corpo. Anche al di fuori del locale il rumore assordante della musica li raggiungeva, ma molto più mite, quasi a fare da sottofondo alle loro parole. Filippo non guidava quella sera, quindi gli era concesso bere e aveva trovato un ottimo compagno di bevute: Elia.

Stavano bevendo shottini da un po’, mentre parlavano di tutto e di niente; a Filippo piaceva un sacco parlare con Elia, trovava stimolanti le loro conversazioni nonostante fossero tutte pressoché insulse e sconclusionate. Filippo continuava a pensare alle parole di Martino e Niccolò, riflettendo se fosse davvero il caso di provarci con Elia; più del rifiuto temeva di rovinare quello strano ma splendido rapporto che avevano costruito nei mesi passati. Affondare tutto nell’alcol gli pareva la soluzione ideale per smettere di pensare, per cui continuava a mandare giù uno shot dopo l’altro.

“Ancora?” chiese il più grande, dopo aver mandato giù l’ennesimo shot. Elia annuì e gli girò una banconota da 10€: “Offro io sta volta”. Filippo si alzò e rientrò per procurarsi altri shots. Nonostante stessero andando avanti con quel ritmo da un po’ il livello di alcol nel sangue di Filippo non era ancora sufficientemente alto da farlo sentire più che brillo. Elia invece iniziava a sbiascicare mentre parlava e non sarebbe stato in grado di camminare perfettamente dritto come Filippo, ma un po’ perché il suo orgoglio non gli avrebbe permesso di smettere prima dell’altro, un po’ per amore per la vodka, non smetteva.

“Siete proprio una bella coppia,” osservò il barista, lanciando un’occhiata verso Elia mentre riempiva i bicchierini.  
“In realtà non stiamo insieme,” rispose Filippo, leggermente imbarazzato dall’affermazione.  
“Avrei giurato di sì.”  
“Non sai quanto mi piacerebbe poterti dire di sì.” Probabilmente complice l’alcol, ma a Filippo quelle parole uscirono naturali e appena realizzò cosa aveva detto si mise il cuore in pace, in fondo era la verità; in ogni caso ammettere la sua innegabile attrazione verso Elia ad uno sconosciuto non era poi così eclatante.  
“Penso lui direbbe la stessa cosa. Ti mangia con gli occhi, fra.” Non aveva mai notato quel dettaglio, ma sentire una persona esterna al loro rapporto dirglielo glielo fece credere.

Filippo pagò e poi uscì, per tornare a sedersi con Elia, leggermente stupito dalla conversazione che aveva appena avuto. Il barista portò loro gli shots e li appoggiò sul tavolo. C’era una coppia di bicchierini in più di quelli che aveva ordinato Filippo: “Questi li offro io perché siete la coppia più bella che ho visto sta sera,” spiegò. All’occhiata confusa di Filippo rispose con un occhiolino, poi sparì di nuovo dentro al locale prima che uno dei due potesse ribattere. Elia era stupito, ma prese comunque un bicchierino e lo alzò per farlo scontrare con quello di Filippo.

“Al nostro essere una coppia senza saperlo,” disse, prima di battere il bicchierino sul tavolo e mandarlo giù. Filippo lo imitò, l’alcol che gli bruciava la gola nella sua discesa.  
“Possiamo diventarlo quando vuoi, anche ora per quanto mi riguarda” dichiarò Filippo, sorridendo verso Elia.  
“Non so nemmeno se la voglio una storia, soprattutto una storia con te.”  
“Possiamo anche solo scopare.”  
“Non so nemmeno da che parte si inizi.”  
“Beh, non è niente di difficile. E avresti me e le mie doti innate come supporto.”  
“E tu ti prenderesti uno a cui dovresti spiegare pure come svestirsi?”  
“Tipicamente, no. Ma per te farei un’eccezione.” Elia sorrise leggermente.

Spostò un po’ la sua sedia, per avvicinarla a quella di Filippo, e quando fu soddisfatto della sua posizione, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Filippo appoggiò il suo braccio sullo schienale della sedia dell’altro, in un abbozzo di abbraccio. Erano entrambi abbastanza ubriachi da non pensare troppo alle loro azioni. “In quella testolina ci sono troppi pensieri,” disse Filippo, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
“E quando si parla di sesso tutti quei pensieri non ti servono a niente,” continuò, dopo avergli lasciato un bacio sulla nuca. Allungò il braccio e prese un altro shot, per poi passarlo ad Elia; ne prese uno anche per sé e li fece scontrare insieme. Mandarono giù l’ennesimo shottino della serata. Ormai avevano perso il conto. Elia tornò ad appoggiarsi a lui, più contro il suo petto che la sua spalla, e il braccio di Filippo si spostò definitivamente sulla schiena dell’altro.

“Una volta ad una festa uno mi ha fatto un pompino. È stato terribile…” dichiarò Elia, quasi sovrappensiero. Le sue dita giocavano con uno dei bottoni della camicia di Filippo.  
“Probabilmente il problema era lui. Se ti facessi un pompino io vedresti le stelle,” lo interruppe Filippo, ottenendo uno schiaffo sulla coscia da parte di Elia: “Zitto.”  
“Stavo dicendo, dopo quel pompino ho iniziato a pensare che con un maschio non ci scoperei proprio.”  
“Tesoro, spero tu abbia cambiato idea, perché non sai cosa ti perdi.”  
“Dai, sono serio. Non lo so, penso che non mi piacerebbe quanto con una ragazza.  
“Dipende da chi hai dall’altra parte. Non farti rovinare la tua sessualità da uno incapace a fare i pompini.” Elia ridacchiò e l’aria calda si scontrò con il collo di Filippo.

Il bottone con cui Elia stava giocando si slacciò e le sue dita sfiorarono la pelle di Filippo, lasciandoci sopra un velo di pelle d’oca. “Se hai così tanta voglia di spogliarmi andiamo a casa e facciamo le cose per bene.” Elia ridacchiò di nuovo contro il suo petto.  
“E dopo averti spogliato cosa dovrei fare?” chiese con innocenza, suoi occhi marroni che lo osservavano. Filippo prese un altro shottino dal tavolo e lo ingurgitò senza battere ciglio.  
“Potresti iniziare baciandomi,” rispose poi, fissando i suoi occhi in quelli di Elia. Elia si alzò dal suo petto e avvicinò il viso a quello di Filippo, poi lasciò un bacio sulla sua guancia, indugiando sulla sua pelle più del dovuto. La pelle di Filippo era ruvida a causa della ricrescita della barba, ma ad Elia non dava fastidio. Elia gli baciò il naso, poi l’altra guancia. Quando spostò il viso in modo tale che le sue labbra e quelle di Filippo fossero a pochi millimetri di distanza il respiro di entrambi vacillò.  
“Elia…” pronunciò Filippo, ma non fece in tempo a continuare che le labbra di Elia si erano posate sulle sue. Fu nulla di più di uno sfiorarsi di labbra, durato non più di un paio di secondi.  
“E ora?” chiese Elia con gli occhi pieni di desiderio.  
“Ora potresti continuare a baciarmi.” Le labbra di Elia sfiorarono di nuovo le sue, muovendosi appena contro le sue. Filippo scelse di non approfondire il bacio, lasciando tutto nelle mani di Elia, curioso di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto. Elia fu delicato nello spostare le sue labbra sul collo di Filippo, lasciandoci inizialmente un bacio timido, poi diventando più sicuro e iniziando a lasciare baci più intensi. Elia scese a baciare la pelle appena sotto il colletto della camicia prima di prenderla tra le labbra e succhiare fino a che un livido rossastro non comparì sulla sua pelle chiara. Filippo non si aspettava quest’audacia improvvisa e gli sembrava di star sognando, di galleggiare nell’eros più puro con i tocchi delicati che Elia stava lasciando sul suo corpo. Elia non chiese ulteriori indicazioni, scendendo in autonomia a baciargli il petto da sopra la camicia. Lasciandolo completamente senza fiato, Elia arrivò sopra al suo capezzolo e lo morse piano, poi guardò verso di lui con un sorrisetto malizioso sul viso, che Filippo non poté non trovare incredibilmente eccitante. Elia riempì di baci tutto il suo addome, fermandosi dove iniziavano i jeans scuri di Filippo, che a quel punto iniziavano a farsi un pochino stretti.

“E ora che faccio?” La voce di Elia continuava ed essere innocente, così come il suo sguardo. Filippo poteva giurare che se avesse continuato a guardarlo in quel modo sarebbe collassato a terra.  
“Ora o vieni a casa mia e continuiamo o andiamo a casa e ci masturbiamo ognuno nel proprio letto,” rispose secco Filippo, accarezzando con il pollice uno zigomo di Elia. L’alcol aveva fatto perdere a Filippo ogni inibizione e se Elia gli avesse detto che voleva andare a casa con lui non ci avrebbe pensato due volte. Elia si alzò dal suo corpo per bere il suo ultimo shot, osservando con la coda dell’occhio il ragazzo più grande.

In quel momento di silenzio, in cui Elia stava effettivamente contemplando l’idea di andare a casa con Filippo, comparvero Niccolò e Martino, che li informavano che loro stavano andando a casa.  
“Filo, se vuoi abbiamo un posto: vuoi un passaggio?” chiese Niccolò; Filippo apprezzò la sua gentilezza, ma declinò: “Portate a casa Elia, è troppo ubriaco per andarci da solo.” Martino lo osservò incuriosito, ma non fece commenti. Filippo si alzò e abbracciò i due ragazzi, lasciando ad ognuno un bacio sulla guancia, poi fece lo stesso con Elia. Elia si strinse forte contro di lui e gli sussurrò all’orecchio che avrebbe voluto andare a casa con lui. “Un’altra volta, tesoro. Da sobri magari,” rispose Filippo, poi lasciò Elia nelle mani di Martino e Niccolò e si diresse verso la fermata del notturno.

Era stata decisamente una serata strana e sia lui che Elia si sentivano quasi disorientati da ciò che era successo poco prima. Con la testa appoggiata sul vetro dell’autobus che tremolava sotto la sua tempia, Filippo si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se non si fosse tirato indietro in quel modo e immaginarselo risultò in un altro principio di erezione dentro i suoi jeans, che sfogò nel suo letto appena arrivato a casa. A qualche chilometro di distanza, Elia stava facendo la stessa cosa nel suo letto.

5\. Filippo era disteso sul suo letto. Una cassa Bluetooth diffondeva pop anni ’80 dalla scrivania, ma Filippo non faceva troppo caso alla musica, impegnato a scorrere senza interesse la home di Instagram. Ad un certo punto trovò un meme che lo fece ridere sonoramente e lo fece pensare ad Elia. Lo stava inviando ad Elia quando si trovò trascinato in una voragine di dubbi: lui ed Elia non si parlavano né scrivevano da venerdì sera. I ricordi di Filippo erano confusi e aveva paura di essersi spinto troppo in là e di aver fatto un casino, per cui non aveva trovato il coraggio di scrivergli. C’era anche quel piccolo succhiotto appena sopra la tua clavicola che continuava a riportargli Elia in mentre ogni volta che passava davanti ad uno specchio e quello di certo non lo aiutava. Filippo si trovava in uno stato di confusione che per lui era totalmente inusuale: non era il tipo dall’andare in paranoia dopo aver baciato un ragazzo. Non era però un ragazzo qualunque, trovato su Grindr o in una discoteca della gay street, era Elia. Elia, il coglione con cui aveva costruito in pochi mesi un’amicizia tanto strana quando intensa e che gli stava facendo andare in pappa il cervello.

Elia si trovava in una situazione simile: era disteso sul suo letto, il suo telefono che sparava Gazzelle appoggiato sul comodino, e stava rimuginando, proprio come Filippo, su quel venerdì sera e su loro due. Anche i suoi ricordi erano sufficientemente confusi, ma si ricordava abbastanza per potersi crucciare per giorni su Filippo. Lui e Filippo erano amici, ma Elia si trovò a pensare che avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più. Toccare Filippo e baciarlo lo aveva fatto sentire bene come poche cose nella sua vita e quella sensazione era indelebile nella sua mente. Filippo non gli aveva scritto, non lo aveva cercato, il che lo faceva sentire leggermente ferito, usato quasi. In quel momento Elia lo capiva a pieno Gazzelle e il suo struggimento verso l’amore; i testi del cantautore romano non gli erano mai sembrati così veri.

Alla fine, Filippo premette invio per quel meme e la risposta di Elia fu discretamente rapida.  
**Elia** _Sei serio?_  
**Filippo** _?_  
**Elia** _Non mi scrivi da venerdì e ora mi mandi un meme?_ Elia sentiva confermate le sue preoccupazioni e si sentiva a quel punto davvero triste.  
**Filippo** _Avevo paura di scriverti. Avevo paura di aver fatto un casino. Ho paura di aver fatto un casino._  
**Elia** _Potevamo parlarne, tipo._  
**Filippo** _Non so che dirti, mi sento solo un coglione._  
**Elia** _Il vero coglione sono io che pensavo ti importasse qualcosa di me, invece volevi solo una scopata facile._ Quelle parole davvero ferirono Filippo, che non si aspettava che Elia si sentisse così.  
**Filippo** _Ma che dici?_  
**Elia** _Dai Filippo chi vuoi prendere per il culo._  
**Filippo** _Non è così, davvero. Mi importa da morire di te._  
**Elia** _Mh, ci credo, sì._  
**Filippo** _Credimi, Elia, per favore._  
**Elia** _Non ho voglia di credere a quelle che palesemente sono bugie._  
**Filippo** _Senti, possiamo parlarne decentemente, faccia a faccia?_  
**Elia** _Bah, se proprio vuoi.  
_**Filippo** _Dammi un quarto d’ora e sono sotto casa tua._

Filippo si infilò velocemente un paio di jeans e una maglietta pulita e si fiondò fuori dalla porta. Guidò fino a casa di Elia, arrivandoci effettivamente circa quindici minuti dopo. Sulle scale che portavano all’ingresso era seduto Elia, illuminato fiocamente dalla luce di un lampione. Era sceso in fretta, spiegando brevemente alla madre che aveva litigato con un amico e dovevano chiare, e si era seduto lì molto prima che Filippo arrivasse, cercando di schiarirsi un po’ le idee e trovare le parole per spiegare i suoi sentimenti; non capì realmente cosa dire, nella sua testa c’era soltanto un garbuglio indefinito di sentimenti confusi.

Quando vide Filippo parcheggiare si alzò, senza però andargli incontro. Filippo si catapultò fuori dalla sua Panda rossa e si diresse verso Elia, senza realmente sapere come approcciarlo. Si piazzò davanti a lui, tra loro più o meno mezzo metro di distanza. Era arrivato il momento di scendere a patti con i propri sentimenti ed erano entrambi terribilmente spaventati da tutto ciò

“Mi spieghi che ho fatto?” chiese Filippo con un tono dolce, cercando di incontrare lo sguardo dell’altro, che stava cercando di fare l’esatto opposto. Elia inspirò lentamente prima di rispondere, cercando di restare tranquillo.  
“Che hai fatto? Allora, vediamo… Sono mesi che ad ogni occasione mi chiedi di scopare o cose simili. Venerdì me lo ricordo poco, ma sono sicuro che ci siamo andati vicini e se non arrivavano Martino e Niccolò probabilmente sarebbe successo. E per fortuna che ti sei tirato indietro all’ultimo, non potevo fare uno sbaglio simile. Ci siamo baciati e, Cristo, vorrei che non mi fosse piaciuto così tanto perché poi tu sei sparito. Evidentemente non te ne frega un cazzo. Vuoi scoparmi ma non te ne frega nulla di come mi senta io.” Elia aveva fatto uscire tutti i suoi pensieri, uno dopo l’altro, rapidamente, sperando che una volta fuori avrebbero smesso di tormentarlo. Verso la fine del suo monologo, aveva piantato il suo sguardo, tremendamente ferito, negli occhi dell’altro, che si sentì colpito in pieno. Si sentiva in colpa da morire e se avesse avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro si sarebbe comportato in modo completamente diverso con Elia.

Filippo fece un altro passo verso di lui e gli sfiorò leggermente il braccio; Elia si ritrasse. “Elia, non è così. Te lo giuro.” Elia non sembrò assolutamente convinto.  
“Per me è più facile dirti ‘voglio farti un bocchino e ingoiare la tua sborra’ che dirti ‘mi piaci da morire e vorrei svegliarmi accanto a te ogni mattina.’ Avevo paura che da parte tua non ci fosse interesse e mi sono comportato da coglione. Volevo capire se c’era almeno una punta di interesse da parte tua. E sì, voglio scoparti fino a che siamo così sfatti dal non ricordarci come ci chiamiamo, ma voglio coccolarti quando finiamo, fino ad addormentarci abbracciati, svegliarmi con te al mio fianco, prepararti la colazione, uscire con te facendo venire le carie ai denti a tutti da quanto siamo smielati…” Filippo non riuscì a finire il suo discorso, perché Elia si buttò violentemente tra le sue braccia, stringendolo in un abbraccio così stretto da togliergli il fiato. Elia non si aspettava certe parole ed era a dir poco stupito. Lo stesso Filippo era stupito da ciò che era uscito dalle sue labbra, ma era grato che il suo cuore avesse trovato le parole giuste.

“Scusami se ti ho fatto pensare che volessi solo sesso da te,” mormorò Filippo contro la sua nuca, accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena.  
“Sei perdonato,” ripose Elia, le sue parole soffocate dalla pelle di Filippo contro la quale era premuto.  
“Non volevo starti fale male, anzi l’esatto contrario.”  
“Non importa. Ora sto bene.”

Elia si staccò leggermente dal loro abbraccio per poterlo guardare. I suoi occhi erano leggermente umidi tanto stava venendo sopraffatto dalle emozioni che stava provando. Filippo portò una mano sul suo viso per accarezzargli una guancia. Elia lo baciò, facendo solo sfiorare le loro labbra per un attimo. Filippo sorrise nel bacio, quasi incredulo dal fatto che era stato lui a baciarlo. Filippo riavvicinò le loro labbra, baciandolo più profondamente. Elia si sciolse contro di lui, lasciandosi trasportare nel bacio. La lingua di Filippo sfiorò il labbro inferiore di Elia, che schiuse appena le labbra lasciando la lingua di Filippo incontrare la sua. Era un bacio bisognoso il loro, un bacio di due persone che si sono girate attorno per troppo tempo e finalmente possono lasciarsi andare, possono lasciarsi amare.

+1. Erano seduti tutti insieme fuori da un locale. Martino aveva pregato Filippo di esserci, sotto una discreta richiesta di Elia che non aveva avuto l’effettivo coraggio di chiederglielo; Filippo, accondiscendente come al solito, aveva accettato l’invito. Il motivo principale per cui aveva accettato era vedere Elia, dato che non si erano più visti per motivi vari e sentiva da morire la sua mancanza. Non avevano parlato più di tanto dopo che si erano vicendevolmente dichiarati; non avevano deciso cosa fossero, se fosse il caso di mettersi insieme, se Elia fosse a suo agio in una relazione omosessuale… Erano rimasti fermi alla loro amicizia strana, senza realmente tornare a quella conversazione e a quei baci che si erano scambiati sotto casa di Elia. Filippo non voleva mettergli fretta, voleva che fosse lui a farsi avanti quando realmente avesse sentito che era il momento.

Quella sera sia Filippo che Niccolò guidavano, per cui si ritrovarono ad essere gli unici sobri in mezzo a tutti gli altri e intrattennero una piacevole conversazione sull’università, che Niccolò era in procinto di iniziare. Ad un certo punto, Elia abbandonò Giovanni e Martino per andare da Filippo. Lo stava osservando da un po’, dubbioso sull’andare o meno a parlare con lui; alla fine aveva trovato il coraggio e si era lanciato nella sua direzione. Complice l’alcol che lo rendeva molto più disinibito, si era seduto sulle gambe del ragazzo con i capelli rosa, ottenendo la confusione di Filippo e uno sguardo divertito da parte di Niccolò.

“Ciao,” disse Filippo, sistemando Elia sulle sue gambe. Elia si distese su di lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Ti stavo guardando. Sei proprio bello,” sussurrò nel suo orecchio, ridacchiando appena.  
“Mh, grazie. Nemmeno tu sei tanto male,” rispose Filippo. Elia gli lasciò un bacio sul collo, facendogli correre un brivido lungo la schiena, mentre la sua mano gli accarezzava dolcemente la nuca.  
“Secondo me sei ancora più bello senza vestiti.” Filippo sussultò a quell’affermazione, giunta alle sue orecchie così inaspettata; non sapeva come rispondere tanto Elia lo aveva colto di sorpresa.  
“Magari sotto di me mentre scopiamo, lì devi essere assolutamente meraviglioso.” Filippo era sempre più sorpreso: di solito era lui a fare certe affermazioni. Questo lato più disinibito di Elia gli piaceva e se avesse continuato a sussurrargli certe cose all’orecchio mentre gli baciava il collo in quel modo un’erezione sarebbe stata inevitabile.  
“Come mai sei così eccitato sta sera?” gli chiese Filippo, sorridendo divertito.  
“Mh, non lo so. Potrebbe essere colpa tua.”  
“Ah sì?””  
“Mhh mh. È tutta la settimana che penso a noi due. Penso di non essermi mai masturbato così tanto in vita mia.” Filippo rise ma dentro di sé si sentiva particolarmente toccato da quello che aveva detto. Il suo cazzo in particolare si sentì toccato da quell’affermazione e un principio di erezione si fece presente tra le sue gambe.  
“Potevi scrivermi. Avrei sostituito con piacere la tua mano. Con la mia bocca, magari, giusto per farti provare com’è un pompino fatto bene.”  
“Sei ancora in tempo.” Elia gli sfiorò appena le labbra con le dita e Filippo le bacio dolcemente.  
“Ma non voglio solo un pompino. Voglio che mi scopi, Filippo,” aggiunse e Filippo fu prossimo ad un mancamento quando sentì il suo nome pronunciato da Elia in quel modo; per non parlare delle parole che lo avevano preceduto.  
“Quanto hai bevuto?” Filippo non aveva intenzione nemmeno di baciarlo se lui non fosse stato in pieno possesso della sua capacità di intendere e di volere.  
“Non tanto, un paio di birre.” Filippo lo scrutò dubbioso, ma alla fine gli credette. Un po’ brillo poteva andargli bene, dato che era ancora capace di essere consenziente e partecipativo.  
“Perché? Hai paura che non voglio davvero che mi scopi? Perché lo voglio e non è la birra a parlare.”  
“Okay. Andiamo,” disse assertivo Filippo, facendo alzare il ragazzo più piccolo dalle sue gambe.

“Raga, io vado. Se a qualcuno serve un passaggio: ora o mai più,” disse riferendosi al gruppo. Nessuno, per gioia di Filippo, aveva bisogno del suo passaggio, tranne Elia, che fece finta di voler andare a casa per non destare sospetti negli altri; solo Niccolò li osservò con lo sguardo malizioso di chi sapeva. Salutarono affettuosamente tutti, poi si diressero verso la macchina di Filippo. Appena furono fuori dalla visuale degli altri, Elia si buttò su Filippo, stringendolo forte contro di sé; Filippo lo strinse a sua volta, beandosi del calore del suo corpo contro il suo. Abbracciati, arrivarono alla macchina. Elia lo premette contro la fiancata, baciandolo con trasporto. Le sue mani erano nei suoi capelli, mentre quelle di Filippo si muovevano sua schiena, scendendo sempre più in basso fino a stringere il suo culo.  
“E-Elia,” disse senza fiato interrompendo il bacio, “se non vuoi essere scopato in questo parcheggio direi di smetterla.” Elia rise e lo baciò a stampo.  
“Magari la prossima volta,” rispose, sorridendo. Lo baciò di nuovo e finirono inevitabilmente per ricominciare a limonare. A quel punto Filippo poteva percepire chiaramente l’erezione di Elia, il che non faceva che eccitarlo di più.  
“Hai già deciso che ci sarà una prossima volta?”  
“Dipende dalla tua performance di sta sera.”  
“Non preoccuparti: la mia performance sarà impeccabile. Prima però dobbiamo tornare a casa.”

Alla fine, riuscirono a salire in macchina e fu difficile per entrambi tenere i loro corpi separati durante il tragitto. Infatti, la mano di Filippo, quando non era sul cambio, era tra le cosce di Elia, massaggiando piano la sua erezione da sopra i jeans. Non ci misero molto ad arrivare a casa di Filippo ed entrambi furono grati di ciò. Mentre salivano le scale Filippo intimò ad Elia di fare silenzio, nel caso sua sorella fosse in casa. Si infilarono in casa e subito dopo in camera di Filippo.

“Filo, sei già tornato?” gridò Eleonora dalla sua camera. Alla risposta affermativa di Filippo, Eleonora urlò di nuovo: “Sei con uno?” Filippo rispose di nuovo di sì, ottenendo da Eleonora un “Ti prego non fate troppo casino,” che fece ridacchiare Elia.

Filippo si fiondò sulle labbra del più piccolo, che ancora rideva, circondando il suo corpo con le sue braccia. Le mani di Elia gli cinsero il viso, accarezzando dolcemente le sue guance. Filippo diresse entrambi i loro corpi verso il suo letto, senza staccarsi dalle labbra di Elia. Caddero morbidamente sul letto ed Elia si trovò sopra di lui. Smise di baciarlo un attimo per osservarlo da quella posizione: Filippo aveva le labbra e le guance rosse e le pupille così dilatate da non far quasi più intravedere il verde delle sue iridi. Limonarono per un po’, esplorandosi con le dita da sopra i vestiti, che entrambi sentivano fossero di troppo. Filippo infilò le mani sotto la maglietta dell’altro per sentire la sua pelle nuda sotto i suoi polpastrelli ed Elia lo percepì come un segno per eliminare definitivamente la sua t-shirt, che finì sul pavimento della camera di Filippo senza alcuna cura. Filippo fece scorrere le sue mani lentamente su tutto il torso di Elia, osservandolo meravigliato. La sua pelle era liscia e bollente e Filippo avrebbe voluto non smettere mai di toccarla. Una delle sue mani si fermò sul suo petto, stringendo un capezzolo tra le dita; Elia sussultò, non essendo a conoscenza di quando fossero sensibili i suoi capezzoli. Davanti alla sua reazione Filippo sorrise e alzò il capo abbastanza da poter prendere un suo capezzolo tra le labbra, succhiandolo leggermente. Elia gemette appena, fremendo sotto il tocco sicuro di Filippo. Mentre continuava a giocare con i suoi capezzoli, fece scendere una mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, dove la sua erezione si faceva sempre più dolorosa, facendo gemere di nuovo Elia. Filippo stava adorando ogni singolo istante, consapevole di essere il primo a fargli provare certe cose.  
“Elia,” disse, staccando le labbra dal suo corpo per guardarlo negli occhi, “se non sei sicuro, se faccio qualcosa che non ti piace, qualsiasi cosa ci sia che non va, dimmelo.” Elia annuì e si chinò per baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra.  
“Ti prego continua,” mormorò contro le sue labbra, riportando la sua mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Sentire la disperazione nella voce di Elia faceva eccitare Filippo da morire e non sapeva quanto sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti senza venire nei suoi pantaloni senza che nemmeno Elia lo sfiorasse.

Filippo li fece girare, in modo tale da far distendere Elia sulla schiena. Si levò la maglietta, facendole fare la stessa fine di quella di Elia e si mise poi tra le gambe leggermente divaricate di Elia. Scese a baciargli il collo e il petto, proseguendo sempre più in giù. Quando arrivò al bottone dei jeans di Elia, alzò lo sguardo in cerca del suo consenso, Elia annuì immediatamente, pregandolo silenziosamente di essere toccato. Filippo slacciò i suoi pantaloni e li abbassò, aiutandolo a sfilarli; poi toccò ai boxer blu di Elia, che sparirono altrettanto rapidamente. Filippo ebbe bisogno di un attimo per osservare Elia, completamente nudo, sul suo letto, bisognoso come non aveva mai visto nessuno. La mano di Filippo cinse il suo pene, muovendosi lentamente. Si baciarono con trasporto per un paio di minuti, soffocando con le loro labbra i gemiti di Elia, poi Filippo spostò la sua bocca più giù, fino a baciare teneramente l’interno coscia di Elia.

“Te lo avevo promesso,” disse, prima di baciare la cappella di Elia. Filippo passò la lingua su tutto il suo pene, con una lentezza atroce, poi lo prese in bocca, facendo scappare un gemito intenso dalle labbra di Elia. Non era assolutamente come era stato a quella festa: Filippo ci sapeva effettivamente fare e lo stava facendo godere come mai nella sua vita. La testa di Filippo si abbassò sempre di più, fino ad avere quasi tutto il cazzo di Elia in bocca. I loro sguardi restarono sempre incollati mentre la bocca di Filippo lavorava sapientemente sul cazzo di Elia, tranne per quegli istanti in cui veniva travolto così tanto dal piacere dall’inarcare la testa indietro e chiudere gli occhi mentre gemeva sonoramente. Non ci volle molto per portare Elia all'apice e la cantilena di "F-filippo" che usciva sconnessa dalla sua bocca era musica alle sue orecchie. Lo lasciò venire nella sua bocca, ingoiando tutto il suo sperma come nulla fosse.

Mentre Elia si riprendeva dall'orgasmo sconvolgente che lo aveva scosso, Filippo ripulì con la lingua il suo pene e, quando ebbe concluso, risalì baciando il suo corpo fino alle sue labbra.  
"Ti ho fatto ricredere?" chiese, sorridendo raggiante.  
"Dio, sì. È stato... wow," rispose il più piccolo, ancora scosso. Filippo lo baciò dolcemente, accarezzandogli piano il viso, mentre Elia si stringeva contro di lui, le sue mani che percorrevano la sua schiena.

"Posso... posso farlo io a te?" chiese titubante Elia.  
"Non sentirti obbligato, cioè, fallo solo se vuoi farlo," rispose il più grande con dolcezza e poi gli baciò il naso. Elia li fece rotolare, in modo che Filippo fosse disteso sotto di lui. Gli sfilò definitivamente i pantaloni e a seguire i boxer, entrando finalmente a contatto con l'erezione di Filippo. La osservò incerto, non sapendo bene cosa fare, e provò la cosa più semplice, ossia prenderla in mano e masturbarlo. Non era molto diverso dal farlo su se stessi alla fine. Osservò Filippo, che lo guardava con gli occhi liquidi, leggermente intimorito dalla paura che Elia non fosse completamente a suo agio.  
"Tranquillo, non è difficile," mormorò accarezzandogli appena il viso, "vai con calma, non prenderne troppo subito perché non vorrei che ti strozzassi. Per il resto tranquillo: puoi farmi solo godere con la bocca sul mio cazzo." Elia sembrò rassicurato dalle sue parole e tirò fuori la lingua per provare a leccare la cappella di Filippo. Il respiro di Filippo improvvisamente irregolare e il piccolo gemito che lasciò le sue labbra lo incoraggiarono a continuare e iniziò a leccare con più sicurezza. Filippo continuava a sfiorargli dolcemente il viso e a sussurrargli quando lo stesse facendo godere. Elia prese in bocca la sua punta, succhiando leggermente e Filippo inarcò la schiena colto dal piacere, un altro gemito fuggì dalle sue labbra. Elia acquistò più sicurezza e iniziò, per quanto poteva, a muovere la testa su e giù sul pene dell'altro, fino a che lui non lo fermò perché troppo vicino dal venire.

Limonarono ancora un po', i loro sapori che si mischiavano, ed Elia, che stava diventando progressivamente più sicuro, colse l'occasione per giocare con i suoi capezzoli, mentre le mani del più grande gli massaggiavano il culo con forza. Ad Elia bastò davvero poco per avere di nuovo un’erezione e necessitare disperatamente di essere toccato da Filippo.  
"Filo, scopami" mormorò il più piccolo sulle sue labbra. Gli occhi di Filippo gli ritornarono uno sguardo incerto: aveva paura di fargli male.  
"Sei sicuro? Posso farlo io."  
"No. Scopami, ti prego." Filippo per poco non venne solo sentendolo pronunciare quelle parole. Lo baciò con trasporto, poi si alzò e prese il lubrificante e un preservativo dal comodino, poi tornò sopra Elia, baciandolo nuovamente. Versò un po' di lubrificante sulle sue dita e le portò all'entrata di Elia, facendo dei piccoli cerchi sulla sua apertura. Elia era in estasi solo da quel piccolo tocco. Filippo lo riempì di baci perché si rilassasse il più possibile mentre spingeva lentamente un dito dentro di lui. Il respirò di Elia si fermò, cercando di abituarsi all'intrusione. “Tesoro, respira,” lo intimò Filippo, mentre muoveva il suo dito piano, per non fargli male. Quando Elia lo pregò di dargli di più, Filippo affiancò il suo dito medio all'indice che stava già penetrando Elia. Elia iniziava a sentire un leggero dolore, ma tutto sparì quando le dita di Filippo trovarono la sua prostata e iniziarono a premere su di essa. Elia non si aspettava che il piacere fosse così travolgente e si ritrovò scosso da gemiti e sospiri.  
"Filo, scopami," lo implorò Elia ma Filippo non lo sentiva pronto e non voleva fargli male, per cui gli disse di avere pazienza mentre continuava ad allargarlo.

Quando Filippo ritenne che fosse pronto si infilò il preservativo e ricoprì il suo pene di lubrificante, per poi posizionarsi sopra Elia e allineare il suo cazzo con il suo buco. Quando iniziò a spingere piano dentro l'altro ragazzo, Elia sussultò, scosso da una sensazione completamente nuova. Filippo entrò pianissimo, come se Elia potesse frammentarsi in mille pezzi se ci avesse messo troppa forza. Elia gemeva nella sua bocca mentre si baciavano ed era a dir poco pornografico. Quando Filippo spinse fino a seppellirsi completamente dentro di lui, Elia provò una sensazione di pienezza e di calore che lo fece sentire così bene che si maledisse dentro di sé per non aver accettato prima le avances di Filippo. Filippo iniziò a muoversi quando capì che Elia stava apprezzando l'amplesso, cercando di colpire la sua prostata ad ogni occasione. Non ci volle molto prima che entrambi raggiungessero l'apice. Con l'aiuto della mano di Filippo, Elia venne, sporcando di sperma entrambi i loro corpi e Filippo venne di conseguenza vedendo l'orgasmo dell'altro.

Appena si fu ripreso dal suo orgasmo sconvolgente Filippo uscì da lui e buttò nel cestino il preservativo, per poi ripulire se stesso ed Elia dal suo sperma con un fazzoletto. Si infilò dentro i suoi boxer che giacevano sgraziatamente sul pavimento e lanciò ad Elia i suoi. Si distese accanto a lui, ancora senza fiato, e girò il viso per poterlo baciare. Filippo coprì i loro corpi con le coperte ed Elia si rannicchiò contro di lui, lasciandosi circondare dalle braccia di Filippo.

“Penso di essere riuscito a farti cambiare idea sul sesso gay,” affermò Filippo, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul viso.  
“Mmh, decisamente,” rispose Elia, con voce stanca. I suoi occhi erano chiusi e il suo respiro era finalmente placido contro il collo di Filippo. Filippo gli stava ancora parlando quando Elia si addormentò felice tra le sue braccia. Filippo non fu nemmeno in grado di sentirsi offeso quando se ne accorse, dato che non aveva mai visto cosa più bella di Elia addormentato contro di lui e riuscì solo a provare una quantità immensa di amore guardandolo.

**Author's Note:**

> love you all per aver letto questa roba  
> commenti (anche in cui mi insultate, me lo merito) ovviamente ben accetti


End file.
